Lions, tigers and bitches
by aze123
Summary: Rosewood, doux murmures, les petites broutilles dissimulée, et ce voile étouffant de mystère qui serre la gorge. Brusquement, le silence se fait assourdissant, la monotonie amère, le visage d'Alison DiLaurentis placardé sur chaque façade fait planer sur la petite agglomération un vent d'incertitude. S'agit-il encore de l'une des nombreuses facéties de la blondinette ? Peut-être.


Un mince rayon de soleil se glissa entre les deux lourdes portes qui scellaient la grange de Spencer Hastings. Les premières lueurs du matin vinrent effleurer les trois silhouettes assoupies à l'intérieur, un grognement rauque s'échappant de la gorge de l'une d'elles. Remuant légèrement sous l'épaisse couche de couvertures qui l'ensevelissait, une tête blonde surgit avec lenteur, scrutant en lâchant quelques bougonnements.

Ses paupières se descellèrent avec minutie, observant d'un air ensommeillé l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle y distinguait un bout d'arbre et des piaillements enjoués d'oiseaux vinrent lui chatouiller les tympans.

Cependant, quelque chose l'interpella. Quelqu'un semblait manquer. Tournant la tête avec un mouvement relativement lent, elle déposa sa main sur la forme assoupie échouée à ses côtés, secouant celle-ci avec une soudaine brusquerie à peine dissimulée.

« Hannah, si tu ne te rendors pas, où ne fais pas semblant, dans les cinq minutes qui viennent, je te jure que je trouverais l'énergie de sortir de là-dessous pour te botter les fesses, grogna une voix étouffée provenant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Aria ? Réveille-toi, maintenant ! », lâcha-t-elle avec empressement.

À peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'un oreiller se retrouva violemment plaqué contre son visage. Prise de surprise, la blondinette ne put réprimer un hoquètement de stupeur et vacilla en arrière.

« Boucle-là, sinon je te le fais bouffer la prochaine fois ! », jura la personne étendue à côté d'Hannah, responsable de l'incongru projectile.

Affichant premièrement un rictus indigné, Hannah ne s'en formalisa cependant pas, et repris un air sérieux afin d'alarmer les deux jeunes femmes toutes deux dans un état de semi-somnolance.

« Em', je suis sérieuse. Réveillez vous, toutes les deux. »

Son ton avait brusquement été teinté d'une placidité glaçante. Fait inhabituel lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Hannah Marin. Cependant, Aria ne s'en formalisa pas, bien trop occupée à se replonger dans ses songes, et celle-ci lâcha un long soupir.

« Je suis réveillée Hannah. Donc, maintenant que tu nous as joué ton petit numéro, est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser poursuivre notre courte nuit, s'il te plaît ? Ma tête me brûle, litéralement.

- Mmh », lâcha en signe d'approbation la brune étendue aux côtés d'Hannah, la tête à présent glissée sous un large oreiller.

N'attendant aucune réaction de la part de son interlocutrice, Aria referma avec délice les paupières, s'apprêtant une nouvelle fois à retrouver l'étreinte chaleureuse de Morphée.

« Dis donc, qui aurais crut qu'Aria Montgomery et qu'Emily Fields étaient de si petites natures ?, commença-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme clairement dissimulable dans son ton, mais là n'est pas la question. Ça ne choque personne de ne pas entendre Spencer nous offrir sa théorie sur les effets catastrophiques d'un coucher aussi tardif sur sa peau ? »

Un silence mordant accompagna sa déclaration, Emily et Aria ayant toutes deux étés frappés par le subit raisonnement affreusement exact de la blondinette. La première à rompre le mutisme dans lequel elles s'étaient engourdies, Emily surgit brusquement de sous les édredons qui l'encerclaient non sans mal et observa avec suspicion l'étendue de la grange étrangement vide.

Une affreuse appréhension lui enserra alors la gorge, elle s'empêcha cependant de s'exprimer à se sujet, consciente que les deux autres devaient ressentir le même serrement au cœur.

« Et Ali' ? , s'aventura Aria, s'étant entre-temps elle aussi relevée.

Tu connais Ali', murmura avec dédain Emily, observant avec détachement la porte, elle est probablement partie depuis plusieurs heures pour rejoindre un de ses innombrables inconnus dont elle refuse de nous parler.

Et Spencer est certainement allée à sa recherche, déduit Aria. »

Hannah hocha avec conviction le chef, lâchant un soupir pour évacuer sa subite frustration. À vrai dire, elles auraient dut toutes trois se douter qu'il n'y avait nullement besoin de s'inquiéter lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Alison. Elle respirait la confiance et le dédain, qui aurait put se placer dans son chemin ? Dans cette pièce, personne ne l'osait. Seule Spencer avait déjà exprimé son ressenti à l'égard de l'incendiaire blonde, et dieu savait que les retombées avaient étés importantes.

Un grincement les extirpa toutes trois de leur torpeur. La lourde porte pivotant avec lenteur, elle dévoila le visage tiraillé et apeuré de Spencer, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Avant qu'une des filles ne daigne parler, elle les coupa et déclara avec un ton abrupte et dont les trésauts de panique entrecoupant ses mots glacèrent le sang des trois jeunes filles.

« Alison est partie, je l'ai cherchée partout. Je crois que je l'ai entendue crier. »

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne compte pas vraiment suivre le déroulement de la série, et à vrai dire je n'ai même pas encore tout fixé moi-même, je ferais donc comme ça me viendra. **

**En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Laissez un max' de reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. )**


End file.
